


Сон о любви

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Альбус, Геллерт, пустой дом, ночь, внезапная встреча.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Kudos: 7





	Сон о любви

Аппарировать в пустоту, не зная, куда попадешь, — интересный опыт. Альбус именно так и говорил себе, когда готовился к этому перемещению. Чертил круги и многоугольники, исписывал их старинными рунами, настраивая связь между двумя пространствами. Резал себе ладонь, повторяя линию прошлого надреза — тогда шрама не осталось, Альбус стер его с кожи простейшим заклинанием из «Сборника для начинающего колдомедика».

Завершающий этап — капнуть крови в центр сложной магической фигуры, и когда откроется проход, шагнуть в него.

Он надеялся, что никого не собьет с ног или не свалится кому-нибудь на голову.

Альбусу повезло. Он оказался в темном и, судя по отсутствию звуков вокруг, пустом помещении. Старая комната в старом доме. Вытертый паркет и мебель, составленная в дальнем углу и накрытая чехлами. Альбус глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь разобраться в запахах: пыль, затхлость и пустота. Казалось, что в эту комнату никто не заходил годами.

Но если перемещение состоялось, значит, портал был настроен верно и Геллерт где-то здесь.

«Возможно, я допустил ошибку в другом, — подумал Альбус, подходя к окну и глядя в синие сумерки позднего вечера, не расцвеченные ни одним фонарем. — Возможно, фиал действительно здесь, но Геллерта может не оказаться рядом. К примеру, он мог выронить фиал, когда попал сюда несколько лет назад. Или просто оставить на хранение, как одну из старых вещей, которых тут полно».

От этой мысли Альбусу сделалось не по себе. Почему раньше он никогда не думал об этом? Почему он был так свято уверен в том, что Геллерт носит фиал с их клятвой при себе? Он давно мог избавиться от этой безделушки, она не была полезной и несла для него потенциальную опасность быть обнаруженным.

«Ты расклеился на пустом месте, — отругал Альбус сам себя мысленно и отошел от окна, за которым все равно ничего нельзя было разглядеть. — Ты полагал, что аппарируешь сразу на колени к Геллерту? Портал, если ты не забыл, дает погрешность в перемещении. Обойди хотя бы этот дом, а потом уже будешь думать. В крайнем случае, если Геллерта здесь все же нет, воспользуйся элементарным Акцио и забери фиал с собой. Будешь носить в нагрудном кармане красивую безделушку, напоминание о том, что давно прошло».

Альбус криво улыбнулся и щелкнул пальцами, зажигая над головой свет. Потом подумал и погасил его — не мешало подумать и об осторожности. Комната казалась пустой и заброшенной, но это не значило, что во всем доме нет ни души.

В тусклом синем свете, падающем из окон, Альбус отыскал дверь и открыл ее, попав в длинный коридор. Сначала ему казалось, что здесь царит непроглядный мрак, но потом, присмотревшись с минуту, он заметил, что правая часть коридора кажется чуть менее темной. Где-то в той стороне был источник света, а значит, и кто-то живой рядом с ним.

Альбус сглотнул, вытащил на всякий случай палочку и пошел направо.

В конце коридора обнаружилась лестница, ведущая вниз, на первый этаж. Свет исходил именно оттуда, и теперь его хватало даже на то, чтобы разглядеть ступени. Альбус спустился по ним медленно, замирая каждый раз, когда тихий скрип под ногами все же раздавался. Ощущение было странным — он ни разу еще не врывался в чужой дом, пусть даже и заброшенный, ни разу не прятался от хозяев, скрывая свое незаконное проникновение. Нормальные люди играют в прятки в детстве, а Альбус занимается этим сейчас, когда ему уже под тридцать.

Внизу света оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Альбус мог рассмотреть обстановку. Старые стены в тканевых обоях, когда-то голубых, но от времени пожелтевших. Тусклая ковровая дорожка на полу, обрывавшаяся прямо у его ног. Старинный тяжелый комод из темного дерева. Три двери, одна из которых приоткрыта. Из нее тянуло теплом - должнно быть, в комнате горел камин. 

Судя по всему, Альбусу нужно было войти туда.

Он подошел, ступая медленно и осторожно по мягкой дорожке, и, стараясь остаться незамеченным, заглянул в комнату.

Там был Геллерт. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Альбус отпрянул на шаг и попытался осмыслить увиденное целиком.

Там, в комнате, Геллерт сидел в кресле, склонив голову на плечо и закрыв глаза. Должно быть, он уснул. Или делал вид, что спит, а на самом деле давно понял, что Альбус здесь. Хотел его приманить.

Нет. Альбус поджал губы, недовольный собой. «Нечего строить из себя запуганную жертву ужасного Гриндельвальда, если ты сам пришел к нему в дом», — сказал он себе и сделал шаг вперед, чтобы заглянуть в комнату еще раз.

Геллерт в кресле спал, определенно. И, кажется, ему снился кошмар. Он хмурил брови и кривил губы то ли в крике, то ли в плаче. Наверное, Геллерт был красивым — сейчас Альбус не мог этого сказать с уверенностью. Но он точно знал, что хочет зайти и убрать в сторону светлые, почти полностью седые волосы, упавшие на лицо. От этого Геллерт наверняка проснется — это будет на руку Альбусу. Не каждый может застать Гриндельвальда врасплох.

Слева, из той части коридора, где не было света, раздались шаги, тяжелые, медленные и неровные. Чем дольше Альбус прислушивался к ним, тем сильнее ощущал неприятный холодок, бегущий по спине. Кто бы там ни ходил, он не был обычным человеком — люди никогда не ходят так, даже больные или тяжело раненные.

Альбус дождался момента, когда шаги затихли, и вошел к Геллерту в комнату.

Все получилось именно так, как он и ожидал. Стоило только убрать волосы с лица, и Геллерт, почувствовав прикосновение, тут же открыл глаза, уставившись прямо на него и не моргая. Альбус убрал руку и тоже смотрел. А потом Геллерт отвернулся и, закрыв лицо руками, рассмеялся.

Альбус отошел на шаг назад. Наверное, он должен был поздороваться, но момент был упущен, к тому же ему и не хотелось. Геллерт продолжал смеяться, почти всхлипывая, и вдруг так же резко прекратил.

— Это тоже сон, — сказал он, обращаясь не к Альбусу, а как будто к самому себе.

— Увы, нет. — Альбус покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Тот аврор, который во сне собирался поставить на мне клеймо убийцы, тоже уверял меня, что он настоящий. Паршивый кошмар. — Геллерт поморщился, а затем все же взглянул на Альбуса. — Ты лучше, но это только пока. Присаживайся, раз уж пришел. Или что ты там хотел сделать?

Альбус слушал его и не знал, что ответить. Геллерт, рассказывавший ему о своих кошмарах, вызывал инстинктивное отторжение — и немного сочувствия. Он призвал один из стульев, стоящих возле стола, и сел напротив Геллерта.

— Несколько дней назад, когда я ненадолго вернулся в наш дом в Годриковой лощине, заходила мадам Бэгшот, твоя тетушка, — сказал он. Геллерт смотрел вперед, но как будто не видел Альбуса перед собой, все еще вспоминая свой сон. — Должно быть, она заметила, как я открывал утром окно, чтобы впустить сову с газетами. Она спросила, правда ли все то, что пишут о тебе в газетах. Спросила, продолжаем ли мы общаться. Когда я сказал, что не видел тебя с того лета, она попросила, чтобы я нашел тебя и поговорил. Убедил в том, что такой путь приведет тебя к пустоте и забвению. Это ее слова, не мои, я только передаю то, что слышал.

Пока Альбус говорил, Геллерт понемногу оживал — его взгляд становился более осмысленным, а губы, до этого плотно сжатые, изогнулись в мягкой улыбке. Альбус вспомнил, весьма некстати, какими мягкими и упругими были эти губы тогда.

— Добрая тетушка. — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Можешь передать ей, что видел меня и даже пытался убедить. Впрочем, ты не особо старался. Можешь добавить, что я с радостью навестил бы ее сейчас, если бы не был уверен в том, что своим появлением разрушу все ее хорошие чувства ко мне. Она не согласна с моими идеями, ведь так?

«С нашими идеями», — поправил его Альбус про себя, и это прозвучало как эхо.

Он покачал головой.

— Любой нормальный человек не согласится с этими идеями, а мадам Бэгшот — весьма умная и рассудительная дама. Кстати говоря, ты читал ее учебник по истории магии для седьмого курса?

— Еще нет, расскажи, — заинтересовался Геллерт и, оживившись, чуть подался вперед. Вскинул голову, поблескивая влажными белками глаз.

Альбус сглотнул и отвел взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть не только лицо, но и одежду Геллерта. Он сидел в кресле, закутавшись в мягкую домашнюю мантию шоколадного цвета. Альбус был удивлен: при первом взгляде ему показалось, что Геллерт одет во что-то более внушительное.

— Тебе не хватает только мягких тапочек, — сказал Альбус вместо ответа.

— Предпочитаю теплые носки. — Геллерт снова улыбнулся расслабленно. — Никогда не любил тапочки, они выглядят не аристократично, особенно на моих ногах. Так что там с учебником тетушки?

— Чей это дом? — спросил Альбус.

Геллерт закатил глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла.

— Ты пришел, чтобы поговорить о Батильде? Мне кажется, что нет. Ты совсем не хочешь говорить о ней. Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. Тебя подослало ко мне британское Министерство?

— Нет! — ответил Альбус, внезапно разозлившись на это предположение. — С какой стати Министерство магии будет посылать меня к тебе? Я не аврор, никогда им не был и не намерен становиться.

— Тогда зачем ты пришел на самом деле?

— Кто ходит по дому, кроме тебя?

Они уставились друг на друга, не отводя взгляда на этот раз. Геллерт был так же сердит и недовольно сверкал глазами, нахмурив брови. А затем расслабился и улыбнулся Альбусу.

— Это мой дом. Здесь жила когда-то моя семья. Теперь я стал его хозяином. Никакой ностальгии, просто он был ненаносимым еще во времена моих далеких предков, и мне это на руку сейчас. По дому ходит инфернал, получившийся из лесного гнома, которого я нашел мертвым у дверей несколько дней назад. Я думал, что смогу научить его хоть чему-то, но пока у меня получилось только поднять труп и заставить его двигаться. У тебя еще есть вопросы, Альбус?

Альбус мотнул головой механически. Ему казалось, что Геллерт зачаровал его своим голосом, пока говорил, и он не понял ни слова. А когда Геллерт произнес его имя, чары сгустились.

— Может быть, тогда ты ответишь на мой вопрос? Я рад тебя видеть, даже если это сон, но все-таки твой ответ мне тоже интересен.

— Мне не стоило приходить, — сказал Альбус. — Ты хочешь честного ответа? Я не знаю, для чего я пришел сюда. После того, как Батильда спросила, виделся ли я с тобой, это стало моей навязчивой идеей. А я не люблю навязчивых идей, я предпочитаю сразу воплощать их в жизнь. Самый простой способ найти тебя — магия крови. Капля моей крови в том фиале, который мы создали вместе. Где ты его прячешь?

— Здесь, — улыбнулся Геллерт, положив ладонь на грудь, туда, где сердце. — Тут карман.

— Тоже ничего личного? — усмехнулся Альбус.

Геллерт пожал плечами:

— Фиал дает мне силу и защиту. Я не любил тебя. Даже не был влюблен. Если ты пришел за этим признанием, то можешь уходить.

Альбус прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он знал, но слышать это все равно было неприятно. Больно.

— Не за этим, — сказал он, открыв глаза. Геллерт смотрел на него все с той же улыбкой. — Если я — все-таки не настоящий, а всего лишь твой сон, то он явно лучше предыдущего.

— Отличный сон. — Геллерт кивнул. — Время от времени ты мне снишься, в этом нет ничего нового или необычного для меня. К тому же ты исчезнешь к утру, а может быть, и раньше.

Альбус кивнул и поднялся со стула. Ему и самому начинало казаться, что он проваливается в тяжелый, смутный сон, в котором ему все труднее действовать и принимать собственные решения. 

— Кажется, мне пора уходить уже сейчас, — сказал он. — Не стоило тебя беспокоить. Кстати, о новом учебнике. В нем есть большой раздел, целиком посвященный отношениям с маглами и истории возникновения Статута о секретности. Мадам Бэгшот проделала огромную работу, чтобы доказать школьникам, что отмена Статута на данный момент невозможна.

Геллерт закатил глаза.

— Альбус, ты ведешь себя сегодня совсем неправильно, — сообщил он недовольным тоном. — И ты не можешь сейчас взять и уйти так просто.

— Почему? — Альбус все же спросил, хотя не собирался этого делать.

Геллерт встал с кресла и сделал шаг в его сторону, затем — еще один.

— Потому что в моих снах хотя бы ты не читаешь мне нотации.

Альбус усмехнулся.

— Вот как? А что же, в таком случае, я обычно делаю в твоих снах?

— Все начинается с разговоров. — Геллерт приблизился еще на шаг, и теперь они стояли вплотную друг к другу. — Знаешь, Альбус, почему я был с тобой тем летом? Не потому, что был влюблен или хотел тебя. Просто ты был единственным, рядом с кем я не чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким. Обычно мы обсуждаем наши планы, и ты на моей стороне. Хочешь поиграть в мой сон, Альбус?

Предложение было до крайности заманчивым. Представить, что все это будет понарошку. Еще раз отпустить себя и рассуждать о мире и магии без границ и рамок, без оглядки на законы, на то, что возможно или невозможно.

Альбус покачал головой.

— Я и так имею дело со своими идеями каждый раз, когда читаю в газетах громкие статьи с твоим именем в заголовке.

Геллерт отвел глаза и кивнул, пожимая плечами. Показалось, что отказ поиграть действительно его расстроил. На несколько мгновений Альбусу даже стало жаль его, а затем он заставил себя очнуться.

— Что же, я могу это понять, — ответил Геллерт, но уже без улыбки. — Тогда просто поцелуй меня. Обычно ты делаешь это очень охотно.

— Ты сам сказал, что не…

Альбус не договорил, потому что Геллерт ухватил его за затылок и притянул к себе, сразу целуя жестко и напористо. Альбус впустил его язык в рот машинально, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что происходит. Только спустя несколько секунд он понял, что начал отвечать, и осторожно опустил руки Геллерту на бедра. Руки Геллерта уже вовсю шарили по его спине, забирались под мантию, под рубашку, к коже.

Все происходящее было странным и действительно походило на тягучий сон сродни кошмару, но из него не хотелось выбираться. Хотелось продолжать. Альбус сам разорвал поцелуй, чтобы добраться губами до шеи и ключиц Геллерта, и услышал над ухом судорожный выдох.

Геллерт врал, когда говорил, что не хочет его. Они обжимались, стоя посреди комнаты, как будто им было снова семнадцать. Альбус, подставляя тело прикосновениям горячих ладоней, пытался и не мог вспомнить, был ли Геллерт тем летом таким жадным до его поцелуев. Кажется, не был. Тогда Геллерт больше дразнил его, обещая удовольствия, и Альбус верил в то, что они действительно будут, сам был не против растянуть эту летнюю горячку.

Сейчас Геллерт хотел взять все и сразу, как будто пытался наверстать то, что они упустили тогда. Думая об этом, Альбус чувствовал его прикосновения везде, и постепенно он лишился возможности вспоминать. Было только здесь и сейчас.

Горячие языки огня в камине. Горячие руки Геллерта, опустившиеся вниз и оглаживающие его бедра. Горячие губы Геллерта на его животе.

— Сядь в кресло, Альбус, — услышал он то ли просьбу, то ли приказ, и послушался.

Хорошо, что кресло стояло совсем рядом. Геллерт навис над ним, опираясь одной рукой о спинку, и растянул губы в улыбке гипнотизера. Коротко и мягко поцеловал его и снова опустился вниз, чтобы разобраться с брюками.

Геллерт теперь был мягким и медлительным, а его рот обжигал. Альбус пытался не стонать громко в первые минуты, а затем прекратил сражаться с собой, успокоив себя тем, что все происходящее точно не может быть реальностью.

Время как будто застыло, оставив только удовольствие, которое нарастало постепенно, пока внезапно не достигло пика. Но и потом оно не прекратилось, потому что Геллерт забрался к нему на колени и, поймав пальцами подбородок, нашел его взгляд. Альбус сначала смотрел на свое растрепанное отражение в его зрачках, а затем прикрыл глаза и услышал тихий смех.

— Да, Альбус. Вот теперь ты ведешь себя правильно.

Альбус улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что сердце легко кольнуло застарелой болью.

— И как, в таком случае, я должен вести себя дальше? — спросил он, не открывая глаз. Сейчас ему нравилось чувствовать и совсем не хотелось видеть Геллерта. Прикосновения были мягкими и нежными.

— Просто обними меня, — попросил Геллерт.

Альбус исполнил его просьбу и услышал шорох ткани. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, как Геллерт расстегивает свои штаны. Альбус поднял взгляд: Геллерт кусал покрасневшие губы и рассеянно улыбался. Альбус притянул его к себе, целуя снова и помогая избавиться от штанов.

Геллерту точно было хорошо сейчас и хотелось большего. Это было совершенно очевидно по тем завораживающим, лишенным единого ритма быстрым толчкам бедрами вперед и назад. Альбус помогал ему рукой, удерживая рядом с собой и не давая отстраниться, целуя в шею и чувствуя на губах соленый пот. И снова то же самое ощущение безвременья, которое закончилось внезапно и слишком быстро.

— Этот сон тоже неправильный, — сказал Геллерт, удобно устроившись у Альбуса на коленях. — Но мне он нравится.

— Ему пора уходить, как и прошлому твоему сну, — ответил Альбус. Сейчас Геллерт, свернувшийся на нем в кресле, слишком тесном для двоих, казался совершенно безобидным. Альбусу приходилось напоминать себе, что это не так, каждую секунду.

Ему точно нужно будет основательно почистить память, чтобы этот визит стал первым и последним. Альбус знал, что, сколько бы он ни сдерживал себя, он рано или поздно сорвется снова.

— Подожди еще немного, — попросил Геллерт, и Альбус кивнул и тронул губами его висок.

Ему тоже не хотелось уходить.

— Мне кажется, что я должен сделать что-то хорошее для тебя, — сказал Геллерт после долгого молчания. Альбус усмехнулся и ничего не ответил. — Но что я могу? Чего ты хотел бы от меня?

«Чтобы ты забыл об идеях, что пришли нам в головы тем давним летом, — подумал Альбус тоскливо. — Чтобы ты перестал быть таким упрямым и не пытался перевернуть мир с ног на голову».

— Я ничего от тебя больше не хочу, — сказал он вслух. — Нет, не так. Я хочу, чтобы мне ничего больше не было от тебя нужно. Совсем ничего.

Геллерт задумался и затем кивнул.

— Это я могу. Если позволишь, я немного поработаю с твоей головой.

Альбус рассмеялся. Это показалось действительно забавным. Геллерт настолько уверен, что он доверится ему?

— Что смешного? — Геллерт поднял голову и посмотрел на него вопросительно. Потом потянулся вверх и достал до губ.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Альбус. — Делай то, что собирался.

Пока Геллерт приводил себя в порядок, доставал палочку и примеривался ее кончиком к его виску, Альбус думал, что это решение было для него самым правильным. Геллерт очаровал его, пусть теперь сам снимает эти чары.

Наконец Геллерт приготовился.

— Знаешь, почему я хочу тебе помочь? — спросил он. Альбус хотел бы видеть его лицо, но Геллерт стоял сбоку, и взгляд упирался в темноту открытой двери. — Потому что если ты будешь любить меня всегда, ты не захочешь победить меня на дуэли. А я не хочу побеждать тебя.

Альбус пытался понять то, что Геллерт только что сказал ему, но времени было слишком мало. Всего пара секунд, и голова как будто осветилась изнутри яркой ледяной вспышкой. Геллерт читал нараспев какое-то очень длинное заклинание, и холод расползался по телу, пока не добрался до сердца. И сразу стало легко.

Геллерт убрал палочку, и свет внутри головы тотчас погас.

— Как ты? — спросил он и наклонился, заглянув Альбусу в лицо.

— Холодно, — ответил Альбус первое, что пришло в голову, и обхватил себя руками . — Почему здесь стало так холодно?

Геллерт отошел в сторону и тут же вернулся, накинув на плечи Альбуса его мантию.

— Это скоро пройдет. Аппарируй в Хогвартс как можно скорее, там ты согреешься.

— Отличная идея. 

Он аппарировал в ту же минуту, оказавшись прямо на дороге, ведущей из Хогсмида в замок. Странно, но даже здесь было теплее, чем в доме Геллерта.

Дорога была не настолько долгой, чтобы Альбус успел устать. Скорее она взбодрила его. Теперь, вдали от Геллерта, он мог спокойно обдумать все, что случилось этой ночью. В сущности, ничего особенного. О его визите никто не узнал и, он надеялся, не узнает от Геллерта. Пожалуй, он даже не станет стирать воспоминания о том, что произошло. Альбус чувствовал, что больше они не помешают.


End file.
